Talking with the Author 3
by GrimlockX4
Summary: One shot. Rumors are flying around of a certain crazy feline and company from Justice League Persiana will be joining the Zoids Cybertron crew along with a few others. Chaos ensues.


I would like to thank Persiana13 for helping with this one and for giving me ideas. ^___________^

In this one shot it will contain spoilers for a NEW story that will have the Justice League and his OC Farrah in it. (With his permission of course!)

The cast of characters from Zoids Cybertron will be in it along with a few different characters from another crossover story called Power Rangers vs. Cybertron vs. Beast Wars.

Plus I would want to again thank Persiana13 for allowing to use his OC Farrah in the upcoming crossover story and for helping me. ^__________^  
**

* * *

Talking with the Author 3**

**Well hopefully everyone or maybe a few people from the Zoids Cybertron universe will get here soon so I can tell them of some important news, I hope. (Smiles evilly)**

Chris: (grumbles) All right this better be important because I WAS having a good time until I was disturbed.

**Yeah right, you and the Megatron you're paired up with were having sex since I DID gave him the ability to become human and you a femme/female transformers. I'm sure the public will LOVE to see these photos of you and him making out. (pulls out an envelope containing X rated photos) That and I'll write an 'M' rated AU one shot story where Starscream kills Megatron along with everyone except your twin sister and Lori, plus makes you his spake-mate/wife and Shadow-Fang takes your twin sister and Lori as his mates.  
**

Chris: (blinks before eyes widen) NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! You wouldn't dare!!!! I'll never be able to go out in public again and I'll do whatever you want GrimlockX4. (Whimpers like a little girl)

**I won't at all Chris so now just relax and wait for the others to get here because I have a very important announcement to make because of a certain rumor flying around.**

Optimus Prime *Cybertron series* (Enters in robot mode): This better be a very important message because I was 'busy' with Kelly.

Shadow Lighting (walks in with Lori who is a were-cat): Hopefully this won't take long.

Lori: Yeah.

Star Panther (walks in her human disguise): I didn't miss the important announcement did I?

**Nope, you're just on time Star, and just what do you two love cats plan on doing? Having a litter of kittens?**

Lori (hisses and glares): Shut up or you'll be cat food. (retracts claws)

**Uh, huh anyways there's been a rumor flying around that the people from "Justice League Persiana" will be joining us and I wanted to say that 'yes' they will be joining the cast of Zoids Cybertron and a few cast members of Power Rangers vs. Cybertron vs. Beast Wars.**

(Everyone blinks and gasps): WHAT!?

Lori (stunned): You can't be serious!? That were-cat Ferrah is a lunatic. Like that incident at the news station, (1) the restaurant (2), and had made that perverted outfit (3). Not only that but has an Amazonian hitting on her, wears stripper clothing and is completely insane.

**(blinks before laughing) AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Yeah those were good ones, ya got to admit though guys dig the furry chicks especially the crazy and rebellious ones. (grins) Plus she IS a were-cat and needs to wear something that will allow her free motion of her body. Besides I'm sure Shadow-Lighting would LOVE to see you wearing THAT kind of clothing.  
**

Lori (horrified): You wouldn't dare! Then again....(thinking of what her boyfriend would react if SHE wore THAT kind of clothing)

Justin (runs in): Just who will be in the story from Power Rangers vs. Cybertron vs. Beast Wars?

**(Counts off fingers) You, Lori, Cheetor, Moonshadow, Rattrap, Dinobot, Grimlock, Snarl, Swoop, (G1) Soundwave w/ his cassettes, (G1) Arcee, (G1) Chromia, (G1) Jazz, (G1) Hound, Optimus Primal, Blackarachina, Silverbolt, Tommy, Jason and a few others.**

Justin (Groans): Why me? (face palms)

**Heeeeey, I'm been trying to think of a good story to write while doing my current ones you could at least cooperate with me. If you do I'll write an M rated one shot with you and Lori, so deal?  
**  
Justin (smiles in anticipation): Deal! (runs out to his trailer)

**YES! Alright now what else might happen to me today?**

Farrah (walks in): Hello, is this the residence of GrimlockX4?

**Why yes is it. I take it you're here to meet the cast you'll be with correct?**

Farrah (nods): Yup! So who do I know will be in this story?

**Ohhhhh someone I KNOW you're VERY familiar with. (rolls eyes while whistling innocently)**

Catman (enters): GGGOOOOOODDDDDDDDDEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Farrah (eyes widen in horror): OH HELL NO!!!! NOT YOU AGAIN CATMAN!!!!!! THAT'S IT THIS TIME I'M NEUTERING YOU FOR SURE!!!!!!! (pulls out a scalpel and jumps Catman)

Catman (screams like a little girl): NO, PLEASE DON'T CUT THAT OFF!!!!!!! I NEED THAT STILL!!!!!!! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!!!!!!!!

Farrah (gets ready to neuter Catman for good): HOW MANY DAMN TIMES MUST I TELL YOU MORON NO MEANS NO!!!!!!!!!!!! IF THIS DOESN'T MAKE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND THEN THROW YOU INSIDE A BARREL OF ACID!!!! NO, BETTER YET A GIANT POOL FULL OF PIRANHAS!!!!!!! OR BETTER YET TIGRA AND I TURN YOU INTO KITTY CHOW!!!!

**I bet I could make a lot of money if I tape this and uploaded it on Youtube. (whips out camera and films Catman's torture) I can't wait to show this to 'would be stalkers' for you Farrah. (smiles evilly)**

TM2/Trans-Metal 2 Cheetor (walks in): Hello! Am I....(stops and stares in shock as Farrah is getting ready to neuter a hogtied Catman as optics widen in horror) HOLY SLAG/SH**!!!!!

TM2 Moonshadow (rushes in): Cheetor what is the matte--- HOLY MOTHER OF VECTOR SIGMA!!!!!!

Tommy Oliver (Original green ranger/white ranger/red zeo/red turbo power ranger. Walks in): HOLY F***!!!!! Is she crazy!?

**Get used to it people because you'll be in a crossover story with her and a few others from the story she is in.**

(Everyone looks at me in horror and shock) WHAT!?

Tigra (walks in and groans): Not again when will Catman ever get a clue to leave my Lil Sis alone. Oh well better help her torture him. (grabs a chainsaw and starts it) HEY FARRAH SAVE SOME FOR ME WILL YA!!!!

Tommy (groans): Why us?

**I'll try and post the story story starring Farrah and co. soon hopefully after I've updated the new chapters for my current stories and the one shot Justice League story called "Meet the Brainiac in Law".**

Miss Marvel (enters): When will that furball ever learn.

Farrah (looks at Miss Marvel snarling) DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (leaps at her thus a cat fight breaks out as Farrah shaves Miss Marvel's hair)

Miss Marvel (screams): GET BACK HERE FURRY BITCH!!!! (Chases Farrah around as she cackles madly)

Farrah (spits out her tongue): Gotta catch me first Barbie.

Tommy (sweat drops): I'm soooo not telling the others about this. (leaves the set)

End of Talking with the Author 3

(1) Read Catastrophe by Persiana13

(2) Read Catastrophe 4

(3) Read Love in the Shadows


End file.
